


Pillow Castle

by seabreezws_and_gays



Series: the volume of ziam [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, idk - Freeform, its just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabreezws_and_gays/pseuds/seabreezws_and_gays
Summary: Liam surprises Zayn, it's really short, I wrote it in like, 15 minutes. Inspired by @/z.i.a.m.direction28.nh's post on Instagram
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: the volume of ziam [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048459
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Pillow Castle

"Liam. I'm serious, where are you taking me."  
Liam had been acting mysterious all day, and he had walked into the room a minute before, blindfold in hand. It took a bit of convincing for Zayn to agree to wear it (Hey, you can't blame him, he's learned from his mistakes with Louis...), but upon donning the fabric Liam took him by the hand and lead him about the house.  
"I can't tell you! That would ruin the surprise..."  
Liam said, his voice trailing off in what he probably thought was an ominous voice.  
Zayn just laughed, sighed, and continued to stumble blindly along.  
Liam stopped, causing Zayn to bump into him, which then caused Liam to look at him fondly.  
"Is this it then?"  
"Yeah. Here, turn around."  
Liam gently tugged Zayn around before removing the blindfold.  
Zayn blinked his eyes, then turned around to see Liam standing there, in front of a pillow castle.  
"Aw, Leeyum..."  
Zayn smiled, and jumped at his husband, wrapping his arms tightly around Liam's neck. Zayn pulled back slightly, and gave Liam a quick kiss on the nose.  
"D'you like it?"  
"I love it Li, it's perfect."  
A few minutes later the two were curled up in the castle, wrapped in piles of blankets, and tons of snacks. Liam had set up a movie for them, and once it finished Zayn sleepily curled up close to Liam.  
"Thank you love, it's perfect."  
"I'm glad you like it Zaynie."  
The couple layed in silence after that, simply enjoying the warmth of the other, Liam lazily carding his fingers through Zayn's hair. Zayn was asleep in no time, and upon realizing it, Liam smiled to himself.  
He bent over, and pressed a quick kiss to Zayn's lips, whispered a quiet, "I love you," and then promptly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY I STILL HAVEN'T POSTED DAY 10 FOR THE MONTH OF PROMPTS THING, I'LL MAKE IT SOON I PROMISE FKDJFJFH  
> -L


End file.
